


Skating and Ballroom Dancing

by TheWayLifeShouldBe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), dancing with the stars
Genre: F/M, Multi, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayLifeShouldBe/pseuds/TheWayLifeShouldBe
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov's niece was turning out to be a magnificent figure skater, and had never lost a competition yet, but after her third year as a senior figure skater, she chokes and takes bronze at the Grand Prix final the year previous. its the off season and she hasn't been on the ice since her failure and her boyfriend fears the worse. Yuri Plisetsky, a loving and supportive partner just wants her to get out of this rut, so when the opportunity arises and can  ballroom dance on ABC's Dancing With the Stars How could she possibly say no?





	1. I Guess This is Happening, Isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally a joke that I came up with after being in a rut and wanting to write so Katsu and I were joking around and well I'll work on this while Katsudon is working on our Viktuuri fanfiction!

It was the off season and Anastasiya and Yuri sat at home curled up on the couch watching a movie; their cat laid in Yuri’s lap purred away as they sat in near silence. It was something that they would do every few days. Yuri knew that his girlfriend was having some troubles, it seemed as though she had plateaued and there was no way to come off. She wasn’t used to getting silver, let alone a bronze and while he expected her to want to work harder for their next year, it wasn’t like that at all. To Yuri, it seemed as though Anastasiya didn’t want to skate again. He didn’t want to bring it up for the fear of hurting her or starting an argument he knew he wouldn’t win. Anastasiya moved their kitten off of Yuri’s lap and onto the floor. “What are you doing?” He asked curiously as Anastasiya laid her head on his lap. Yuri frowned and placed his hand on her head and started running his fingers aimlessly through her hair. He wanted something that would help inspire her, but what?  
As if on cue her phone began to ring. It could have been anyone, one of her uncles, her father, mother, or any one of her numerous friends. He wondered who it was. Anastasiya rolled towards the edge of their couch, grabbing her phone off the coffee table. It was an unknown number from America. She thought it might have been Phichit or Leo and they had just gotten a new number, when she answered it she was greeted by an unfamiliar voice.  
“Hello is this Anastasiya Nikiforov?” The voice inquired.  
“I am she, who is this?” She responded. The conversation carried on between Anastasiya and this mystery person on the other line. It turned out that it was a casting manager from Dancing with the Stars. They wanted Anastasiya on it the next season. Maybe this was what she needed? She wouldn’t retire, that was for sure, but maybe she should take a break this year? The conversation lasted twenty or so minutes before she ended the call with an “I’ll let you know by the end of the week.” She set the phone down and looked at Yuri and took his hands. It would definitely be difficult.  
“What was that all about?” Yuri asked curiously. He saw the sparkle in her eye, something he hadn’t seen since last season. What was it about?  
“You know how I like that show, the dance one?” She asked. Yuri looked at her and nodded. “It was one of the casting directors. They want to have me on the show next season. I mean it’s not like it wouldn’t be that hard for me?” She offered.  
“That’s for sure, I mean we did ballet with Lilia, nothing would be as brutal as that, right?” Yuri joked.  
“Yeah, but the only problem is it’s in America… Meaning I would live in California… and I don’t think I could live without you.” Anastasiya said with a giggle. “In the sense that I would be lonely and the time difference between Moscow and California, is a big one…”  
“Why don’t I come with you? Or you could live with Leo?” Yuri said with a small smile. “If you think that it will make you happier Nastiya, I think you should do it.”  
Happier? What did he mean by that. “I couldn’t let you come with me Yuratchka, your career,”  
“You’re taking a year off, why don’t I come with you? It might make it easier on you. Less homesick?”  
Anastasiya knew that her boyfriend had ulterior motives. She just didn’t know what they were. “Maybe I’ll do it, I’ll call Vitya tomorrow and see what he and Yuuri think about it.” Ana said gently, laying back down. He toyed with her hair again. I can’t let her go alone, Yuri thought. What if her partner is super sleazy I can’t let her dance with some weirdo… The two of them soon closed their eyes, falling asleep on the couch. 

They woke up long after the sun had set, Ana was the first to wake up, in a puddle of drool. She sat up, placing one hand on Yuri’s leg, causing him to wake up. “Ow!” He growled tiredly. She quickly removed her hand and apologized, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
“Prosti,” Anastasiya apologized softly and yawned. She reached over and looked at her phone and saw a bunch of missed text messages and calls from Viktor. She sighed and yawned. Too tired. She thought and looked at Yuri,  
“It’s okay,” Yuri said too tired. “Come on let’s go to bed.” He picked Anastasiya up after standing and carrying her to their bedroom. They were both too tired to change and quickly fell asleep embraced in one another. 

In the morning, they awoke to the sounds of knocks on their front door. Anastasiya groaned and pulled herself from the warm covers and the warm embrace of Yuri. Anastasiya stumbled from the bed and to the front door. With a tired yawn and an outreach of her hands above her head she unlocked the front door and opened it. Viktor and Yuuri stood there hand in hand, looking at her. “Why don’t you answer your cell phone?” Viktor asked, brooding over her.  
“I was sleeping Vitya.” She said, moving to the side. “Vitya is here Yura, get up! I’m putting on some coffee!” Anastasiya shouted as she walked into the kitchen. “Close the door.” She huffed grumpily. Her kitten rubbed her face against Anastasiya’s ankle as Ana put on a pot of coffee. Viktor and Yuuri took a seat at the table watching their niece move around the kitchen getting everything she and her boyfriend would need to become one with the world again.  
“I’ve seen plenty of Yurio in the last couple weeks are you planning on coming back to the arena at all?” Viktor asked.  
“Actually about that.” Anastasiya started, as Yuri sauntered from the bedroom to the kitchen, placing a lazy kiss on his girlfriend’s temple. “Morning tigryenok,” Anastasiya said softly to Yuri.  
“What are you planning Ana.” Viktor said worriedly. After her loss he was certain she wouldn’t quit, how could she quit? Apparently just like that.  
“I was given the opportunity to do something else next year rather than skate? I think I need something to take my mind off the bronze. I know I should skate more and what not, and maybe I will continue on skating and join on with the team?” Anastasiya said simply as she removed some mugs from the cupboard.  
“What are you talking about?” Viktor asked.  
“She got a phone call last night, from the casting director at ABC’s Dancing with the Stars. She’s known around the world, and it isn’t like she would be the first figure skater to dance in the competition?” Yuri answered. “It’s not even set in stone.”  
“Actually, the more I think about it the more I want to do it. I would be pretty good, I think I’d have a good chance. I have a dancing background, I did dance when I was younger, remember Vitya?” Anastasiya interjected.  
Viktor looked at her, worriedly. He hoped that it wasn’t because she lost. “I remember, I know that you were amazing at ballet so I trust your decision, just remember to make sure you’re doing what you want okay Ana?” He asked.  
Anastasiya yawned and poured herself a cup of coffee and walking over to the table to sit down across from Viktor. Yuri poured his own coffee and put a little bit of cream and sugar in his. “I know what I’m doing, I may not be as old as you but I did learn to live from you, you did things that you wanted without a care for what might happen, and you found love by doing so, I’m hoping I’ll find a new love for skating.” Anastasiya said softly. 

 

After Viktor and Yuuri left she picked up her cell phone and put it on speaker dialing the number that called her the night before. “Hello, this is Anastasiya Nikiforov, I’m calling to confirm that I will take part in the competition.” She said clearly. She looked at her boyfriend and gave his hand a squeeze. He squeezed it back and kissed her forehead he was proud of her and everything she was doing. “Will you guys accommodate for my boyfriend and I?” She asked.  
“Of course we will, thank you Miss Nikiforov, we’ll see you the last week of August.” The voice in the phone said.  
“Thank you, I’ll see you then.” With that she hung up the phone and smiled. This was it, there was no going back now.


	2. The Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a hard decision to make but it was made and here they were a few months later and packing up to move to Los Angeles, without Yuri Anastasiya had no idea if she could have done this or not. It was hard saying goodbye to her Uncles, especially Viktor, knowing it would be difficult for them to talk to each other once she moves to california. She just hoped that it would be nicer to be able to talk to Leo after all this time, the last time she had actually seen him was at Skate America the year before. She couldn't wait to see her friend after all this time. It might help her to get back on the ice with someone who won't be there to pressure her.

The off season went by faster than she thought it would, it was the last week of August and Anastasiya had taken it upon her to learn everything she could about ballroom dancing, all the different types of dance, how bodies move in different ways. She tried to practice different dances with Yuri but it wasn’t easy. Lilia had to help her a few times which Anastasiya wasn’t exactly  _ grateful _ for. Leo was excited to see more of her, the two of them had been friends for a few years now and talked quite a few times a week, much to Yuri’s dismay. They had packed up most of their clothes and movies and had shipped them off to the states already. Their apartment they were staying at in California was fully furnished by the gods. 

There was no way she was backing out of it now. “We’re leaving tomorrow.” Yuri said observantly as he packed the rest of his clothes in his suitcase. 

“Do you think Potya and Marisha are comfortable in the new apartment?” Anastasiya asked anxiously, looking in the closet as she removed more of her clothes, and packed them away. 

“You know I’m sure they’re loving America, Leo has been checking in on them every so often, It’ll be fine  _ Nastiya _ , I’m sure.” Yuri said reassuringly, placing his hands on her shoulders. “I know you’re tense to meet the person you’ll be dancing with, but I know it will be fine.” He said softly, kissing her forehead lovingly. “Let’s go out for ice cream.”

Anastasiya laughed and kissed him, “Okay!” She giggled. “Let’s finish packing though.” she said softly and put some more of her clothes away. “American stores have some pretty cute clothing too so I’ll have to buy some more when we get there~” Anastasiya said, in a seemingly better mood. Yuri let out a sigh of relief at her mood switch and continued packing. 

By the end of the hour the two sat on their bed, staring at the ceiling with just enough clothes for the next few days still in their closet. Ana curled up to Yuri and closed her eyes. “I love you. I’m glad that I’m doing this with you.” He said, holding her hand, pulling her into his chest.  _ Mainly so I can watch the dick you’re dancing with… _ He thought as he closed his eyes. 

“Ice cream?” She asked as she snuggled into him. 

“Sure.” Yuri agreed with a yawn. They didn’t move a muscle, their bodies ached from all the packing they’d done, most of their dishes were in California, most of their clothes were packed away, they had been living in Pajamas the last few days. “Are we leaving?” He asked, laying on the bed with his eyes closed. 

There was nothing but silence from the young girl. He looked down, there she was, out like a light. All the stress had been a lot for the both of them. But she had a problem with losing and Yuri knew that she was terrified to lose again. He was so used to seeing her win, she was one of the best Junior skaters, when she skated in the Olympics at fifteen he was so sure that she would easily be able to take gold at the Grand Prix, it wasn’t like this was her first year skating in the finals, even as a senior. 

“Sleep  _ Kotenok _ you deserve it, we have a long journey ahead of us.” He whispered and carefully moved her aside. He wanted to do something nice for her. He sent a text message to Viktor.  _ Hey stupid, can you bring me over some pots and pans, I want to cook something for Anastasiya.  _ He sent the message and sighed softly. He was tired himself but he knew that he had to do this. She deserved it. 

Viktor and Yuuri soon showed up with some pots and pans and some ingredients to make Ana’s favourite dish. “Will you need any help? I learned from some of the best cooks?” Yuuri offered. Although the blond would normally be too proud to accept anyone’s help, he had to admit, he really didn’t know how to make a pork cutlet bowl the way that Yuuri’s mother did. 

“Whatever, if you want to help you can. It’s for Ana, and she’s your family, so whatever.” He grumbled as he started to prepare everything he would need. “I asked your mother for the recipe, I don’t care if you care or not…” The Russian boy tied his hair back and pinned back  his fringe before washing his hands. Viktor and Yuuri washed up and started to help the young boy.

 

Some time passed before the three were finally finished with the Katsudon and Yuri was incredibly proud of what he had accomplished. “Now get out.” He mumbled. He heard some movement from the bedroom; a loud crash followed by a muffled ow from behind the closed door. Yuri tried to hurry them out the door but instead sat them down at the table. He walked towards the bedroom, and saw Ana lying atop her knocked over suitcase. “Are you okay?” Yuri asked. 

“Da…” Anastasiya said, “I smell… pork cutlet bowl?” Anastasiya said as she inhaled deeply. “Definitely pork cutlet bowl.” 

Yuri helped her stand and he led her into the kitchen. “I invited them over, since we’re leaving very early in the morning I figured it would be nice for you to see your uncle’s before we leave!” Yuri lied. “I got the recipe from the piggy’s mother.” He added with a smile. Yuuri rolled his eyes, he was really going to take all the credit wasn’t he? He guessed that he would let it slide, considering Anastasiya really loved his mother’s cooking. 

She gave Yuri a big hug and kissed him, she was so happy that he would go through the painstakingly difficult ordeal of making the perfect katsudon! Seeing her uncles however gave her the impression he isn't completely alone in doing so however. After all, not even Hiroko made Katsudon by herself. She had her husband to help. “Thank you Yura, I love that you thought of this.” She said gently and got out a bottle of wine. “A toast!” She said sweetly, after pouring everyone a glass “For family, and for good luck in this dance competition.” She said sweetly. 

Everyone raised their glasses “Here here!” The boys cheered. 

“Itadakimasu,” Yuuri said as he broke his chopsticks and smiled, “To family,” Anastasiya snapped her chopsticks and started eating. “So you’re going to take Yura and I to the airport tomorrow morning? Or at least pick up our car and take it to storage?” Anastasiya asked Viktor. 

Viktor finished what he had in his mouth and smiled, “we’ll pick up your car,” Viktor responded. Anastasiya nodded and looked at him. She would really miss Viktor, this would be the longest she would have gone without seeing him. Not to mention she would rarely get to speak with him, there was a near twelve hour time difference between where they would be in California and Moscow. 

The four ate in near silence, having a conversation here and there but everyone knew that this would be the last meal that they would eat together for a while. Once everyone was finished Viktor and Anastasiya did the dishes. “Are you excited?” Viktor asked finally as the Yuuri and Yuri went into the living room. 

“I would be lying if I said that I wasn’t at least a little bit excited, but I’m nervous what if my partner and I don’t get along? You know how I don’t like people who are supposed to be my equal telling me what to do?” She said.

“Whoever it is Anastasiya, know that you’re not their equal, in any way, they’ve been dancing professionally for years. Probably as long as you’ve been alive.” Viktor pointed out, a little harsher than he meant for. 

“Ouch.” She pouted as she dried the dishes Viktor handed her. “I know you didn’t mean it the way you said it, but still, ouch.” Ana was a little hurt by his comment, but she knew deep down he didn’t mean it to be hurtful. Viktor looked as though he were about to apologize and she gave him a smile and pushed her head against his arm, “don’t worry about it jerk~” She laughed softly and smiled. 

They washed the remaining dishes in silence, Viktor smiled and hugged her once they finished, “fight hard, don’t give up, and never forget your roots Anastasiya.” He said softly, kissing the top of her head. “And I’m proud of you, no matter what.” Viktor promised.

 

The next morning Anastasiya and Yuri woke up had a shower and got dressed. Anastasiya wore a purple bralette under a see through top and a pair of high waist shorts. Her signature platinum hair was tied up in a braided crown with little fake flowers braided into her hair. She also wore a Yuri’s Russia jacket zipped up. Adoring her feet was a pair of rainbow coloured converse hi-tops. She leaned against Yuri who wore a pair of black jeans with ripped knees, a plain tank top with a tiger on it. His blond hair was braided along the sides and tied in the back, he kept his fringe long, covering one eye. She leaned against her boyfriend and put her sunglasses on her head and grabbed their luggage, snapping a picture for her instagram. 

_ @Yuri_Plisetsky and I are Cali bound, see you soon @Leo_De_La_Iglasia #CaliBound #Youllseesoon #BestBoyfriendEver #CuteasEver #Myboyfriendisbetterthanyours #Iactuallyhateplanes  _

Followed by a couple pictures of her and Yuri. “Let’s go.” Yuri said as he wheeled out their suitcases and put them in the car. Anastasiya grabbed their passports, and all their identification cards they may need. Anastasiya’s permits and whatnot. It would be an interesting flight that was for sure, luckily they were in first class, thanks to ABC. They drove to the airport, singing along to songs on the radio that came on in Russian and English. “Do you think it will be Sasha who I’m dancing with?” Anastasiya asked.

“Which one is that?” Yuri responded as he kept the high beams on. No one was on the road this early. Only morons like them. It was five forty and their plane left at seven. There would be lots of time in case something went wrong. 

“The one with the funny accent, I think he’s from Australia or something?” Anastasiya said. “I’m actually not sure.” 

“Maybe you’ll get someone who speaks Russian or something?” Yuri said. “Not that it matters since you’re fluent in English.” He laughed softly. “It’s going to be weird y’know? Dancing, and seeing you dance.” He laughed softly. “But I’m proud of you Ana.” He said gently and smooched her forehead. He pulled into the airport and parked the car. He got out and opened Anastasiya’s door for her and grabbed what luggage they had, two bags each, Ana’s purse, and Yuri’s carry-on. They grabbed their individual luggage and walked into the airport. 

After getting cleared for boarding all they had to do was wait. Once the restaurants inside the airport opened completely, Yuri went to get them something to eat from starbucks. There were a few girls who seemed to flock to Anastasiya, she was glad she did her makeup this morning. “You’re Anastasiya Nikiforov!” One of the girls giggled. “Can we have your autograph, we’re huge fans!” Anastasiya smiled. She was glad she still had some fans at this point. “Thank you ladies, I really appreciate the love and support. Sometimes it’s not enough to get support from your friends and family.” She said gently. “It’s good to know some of my fans still exist.” She said gently and gave them all hugs after signing whatever they wanted. When Yuri came back with breakfast Anastasiya smiled, “Well girls, I have to eat and then I have a plane to catch. Don’t forget to follow me on Instagram if you aren’t already. @TheIcedFaeriePrincess!” 

Yuri sat down with Anastasiya and smiled, he was happy to see her smile like that around fans. The next few hours went by begrudgingly slow, they watched movies on Ana’s MacBook while Ana doodled on her iPad pro when finally their plane had landed and they had to get to the boarding area. They packed up their things and proceeded to their designated area. In a little over twelve hours, they would be in the united states. 


End file.
